


i'd give you all the years of my life

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: (yes. another one), Fluff, M/M, proposal fic, vaguely based off spoilers/canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Ben presents a key in a ring box to Callum to ask him to move in. Callum gets the wrong end of the stick, but when he finds the box again months later, an opportunity presents itself.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	i'd give you all the years of my life

**Author's Note:**

> because ben's soft and i have a wild imagination - based on [this](https://callumsmitchells.tumblr.com/post/628630251268915200/just-thinking-about-ben-with-a-little-key-in-a-box) post i made last night
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

It's burning a hole in his pocket. Not physically, of course, because that would be impossible - but metaphorically. It's a heavy weight, dragging him down and his palms are sweating in anticipation. Callum's sitting opposite him, and it's strange, because they've been inseparable ever since lockdown restrictions began to lift, yet Ben craves more. Ben wants this, the next step in their relationship, more than anything. The box is in his pocket, his hand in the space too. It's hiding in his palm, the velvet feel of the box tickling at his skin. 

"I've been thinking." Ben says, and his throat is somehow dry, even though they've only just put away their mugs of tea. 

Callum raises his eyebrows, watching Ben as his movements start to get more and more jittery. "That's dangerous." He jokes. For some reason, Ben's nerves reflect on Callum, and he starts to get nervous himself. 

Ben chuckles and rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Cal, seriously."

"Sorry." Callum laughs, and leans forward in his seat. "Go on then." 

Ben breathes out a sigh, in an attempt to calm his nerves, though it's in vain because a shiver travels all the way down his spine, and his fingers are trembling. "It's been difficult recently, for both of us. Not just in lockdown, but before that too, with everything. You've been there for me though, every step of the way. But I want more." Ben says. He's not written down what he's saying, he's thought about it for sure, he's thought of nothing else for months. His mind is a mess with all the words he wants to say, but is unable to find anything that makes a shred of sense. He fumbles in his pocket, and suddenly the red box is in full view. 

If it was even possible, Callum raises his brows even further now, his eyes comically wide in shock. His lips are open, with shock and nerves and anxiousness running through his body. 

"What's wrong?" Ben asks, seeing Callum's face. He deflates, visibly. _Callum doesn't want this too. He doesn't feel the same._

"Look, Ben, have you thought about this? Properly, I mean." Callum quizzes. "It's a big thing, I don't want us to rush into anything." He rambles, his throat constricting with every single tick of the clock that passes. 

Ben looks down at the box in his hand, and then back up at Callum, who's flushing bright pink right the way across his face. "Oh. _Oh._ " Ben exhales. He puts the heel of his hand against his eye, and rubs, wincing. "I'm not proposing." He lets out with a laugh, unable to hide his amusement from Callum. 

"Oh thank God." Callum says, his shoulders deflating as he falls back into a slump, his body relaxing from its previous tensing position. "What's all this then?"

Ben smiles, and pops open the lid to the box, showing the silver key inside. "Will you move in with me?" He asks. "Properly, I mean. We can have our own room, have all our stuff here. I know it's not the same as having our own place, but at least we'll be together." Ben smiles innocently, looking up at Callum with doe eyes, all warm and inviting. 

Callum stands up, his knees cracking underneath him, but he forgoes that pain and instead walks over to Ben. He takes Ben's head between his hands, and places their foreheads together, skin touching skin. "Course I'll move in with you." He says, and Ben instantly relaxes, all the stress from asking Callum now dissipating with those words that Callum speaks. "You've been thinking about this for a while?" 

Ben nods, and leans up so his lips are against Callum's, nudging him into a kiss. "Since the start of lockdown." Ben admits, letting Callum pull his waist in so that their bodies are touching. "I can't bear to be away from you any longer." 

Callum grins, and moves into the kiss, stroking his hands up and down Ben's waist. Excitement courses through him, because now they're taking the next step in their relationship, even though before lockdown they were practically living together anyway, but this time it's official. He's happy, of course he is. But there's a pang of upset in him, because would it really be so bad for them to get engaged?

**seven months later**

It's been a journey, since Ben first gave Callum a key. Since then, they've found their own place, and are now living there happily. It's a proper home, the shades of paint just what they chose, house plants standing strong in the corner, and family photos on shelving units. Everything is warm and homely, and for once, they feel they both belong. 

Callum's tidying out their drawers, throwing some old clothes of his away, things that neither of them wear. Ben's at work, and it warms Callum's heart to know that they have this routine now, where a cup of tea will be ready, waiting for when the other comes home. He shakes his head with a smile, and puts his hand into the back of the drawer, hoping to pick up anything that may have got stuck. Instead of finding a sock, or maybe even some coins, his fingers knock into something heavier, yet with a soft feel to it. He furrows his brows, confusion taking over him, until he pulls it out and recognises it straight away. It's the same box, the one Ben used as a prop to ask Callum to move in with him. He's kept it all this time, hidden away. "Sentimental little shit." He chuckles, popping open the lid to the box, looking inside and noticing that it's empty, where once was his key. He shuts it with a click, and puts it in his pocket. In a way, maybe Ben keeping this is a blessing in disguise, especially with Callum's thoughts over the last few weeks.

Two days later, he places the box on their kitchen table, right in the centre of the woodwork. This time though, it's not empty. He's found something to fill the gap, something that will hopefully lead them onto the rest of their lives together, should everything go to plan. There's a cup of tea next to it, the steam rising from it. Callum's sitting on the sofa, watching the television with his own cup of tea, trying to calm his nerves, though he fails miserably when his chest tightens at the click of the front door opening and then closing. He hears Ben's footsteps growing closer and closer, and the anticipation is killing him that much he's sure he's only milliseconds away from running to the table and hiding the ring box. 

Ben pokes his head around the living room door frame, and grins at Callum. "One of them for me?" He asks, nodding his head towards the mug in Callum's hand. Ben walks into the room, and runs his fingers loosely through Callum's hair, causing the older man to tilt his head back, looking up at Ben with a smile on his face. Ben leans down, and kisses Callum's lips. 

"Course." Callum breathes out, and his heart flutters, nerves all throughout his body. "It's on the table." 

"You're amazing." Ben smiles.

Callum leans forward to put his mug down, and he stands up, watching as Ben walks towards the table. He stops in his tracks when he's halfway there, and Callum knows he's seen it. 

Ben looks over his shoulder at Callum, a shy smile on his face, and then continues to walk. "You found it then?" Ben asks, picking the box up and turning back to face Callum. 

"I did." Callum breathes out. "Hidden in the back of my drawer. Hardly an expert hiding place."

Ben shrugs. "It felt right, to keep it." He explains. "It's special."

"I know." Callum says, but it comes out just like a whisper. "Open it." 

Ben furrows his brows. "There's nothing in it. You took the key." 

Callum chuckles softly, and takes the box out of Ben's hands. He smiles, looking down at it, the weight heavy in his hands even though it shouldn't be. He looks back at Ben, through his fluttery eyelashes, and then pulls at his jeans, hitching one leg up before he bends it, falling onto the floor gently. He rests an elbow onto his knee, and holds the box out, watching Ben as a pink flush covers his neck and cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears. His eyes water, going more blue by the second, and Callum bites the inside of his cheeks. He opens the box up, showing a simple silver band, sparkling in the light that beams in from the window. "I've been thinking about this for so long, and then I saw this box and I knew it was time to ask. I want the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, and be your husband, and for you to be mine. I want everything. I love you, more than words can even explain. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. I love you more than all the kisses and cuddles in the world. I love you, Ben Mitchell. Will you marry me?" 

Ben bites his lip, and leans down to entrap Callum's head between his hands. "Are you sure?" Ben asks, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

"More than anything." Callum whispers, looking up at Ben through his eyelashes. "So?"

Ben leans forward, and takes Callum's bottom between his own. "Of course I'll marry you. A million times over." 


End file.
